


Cigarette Kisses

by jostardust



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crushes, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pining, Praise Kink, Smoking, Smut, a lot of smoking, dealor - Freeform, flirty john
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-14 15:18:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18478906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jostardust/pseuds/jostardust
Summary: John has a very particular way of lighting other people's cigarettes. That, and basically everything else about him, drives Roger mad.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction, I make no money off of this, Please don't send this to anyone associated with Queen! thanks!
> 
> Rated Explicit for later chapters! Enjoy!

The first time it happened, it had been just after a show. They had all bounced off stage after taking their bows and waving to the crowd, drenched in sweat and thrumming with adrenaline and excitement. John and Brian placed their guitars ever so carefully into their cases, and made quick work of packing up. As soon as they were done, they all headed to the small room the bar’s owner dared to call dressing room, to change into something less wet and smelly. Roger’s glance kept sneaking over to the youngest member of the band, watching as John wiggled himself into a pair of very tight dark brown flares. As John looked up again, the blonde looked away very quickly, face turning bright red at the thought that he probably had been caught staring. He shook himself mentally, reminding himself that no, staring at his bandmates was very much not okay.  
After finishing changing, John headed outside to carry some of the equipment into their little van, while Brian and Freddie headed back out to the bar, to get celebratory pints for the band.  
Roger had slipped off to the bathroom, where he was now splashing water on his face to cool himself down a little bit, since drumming under the bright stage lights always got him insanely overheated, plus his embarrassment from earlier really wasn’t helping. He leaned against the wall, sighing to himself. Why the fuck had he been looking at John change? It wasn’t like he hadn’t seen him do that before. Then again, he had looked positively edible wiggling into those trousers. No! Roger shook his head and mentally scolded himself, going back to splashing icy water into his face.  
When he had gotten to the point where he was only slightly hot and his face has gone back to its usual colour, he exited through the back door, to be a good bandmate and help John with whatever he was doing. At least he told himself that it was to be nice, and not to ogle John a bit more as he was lifting equipment into their van.  
When he got outside however, John was leaning against the wall next to the door, slowly smoking a cigarette. “Done already?” Roger asked, croaking ever so slightly since the falsettos he was singing never did any good for his throat.  
John nodded, and beckoned for the older man to join him. Roger pulled out his pack of Marlboros, fished one out, and then patted himself down for a lighter. “Damnit. Must’ve left my lighter inside…” he murmured, moving to go back inside and get it. John’s soft grip on his arm held him back. “Wait.” He said softly, then leaned forward to bring the tips of their cigarettes together.  
Roger inhaled to light his own with the bassist’s almost finished one, but almost forgot to exhale as he realized how close the two of them were standing. If he had moved just the tiniest bit, they would have been touching. For some reason, the thought of that spread like warmth through him. He didn’t pull back, even though his cigarette was already thoroughly lit. He was taking John’s face in, as he had never before seen him so very closely. He could have counted every single one of those very soft, tiny freckles on John’s face if he had wanted to. Roger shouldn’t have looked at the other man’s lips, wrapped around the cigarette, as he immediately had to fight the intense urge to kiss the man in front of him. The older man felt himself blushing, and slowly pulled back.  
No, he couldn’t do it. He wasn’t gay, he thought to himself. He wasn’t allowed to feel that way about another man, especially not his friend and bandmate. No, it was just the adrenaline of the show, and the fact that he needed a pretty girl to make out with. A girl. Not John. Definitely not John. Oh god, now he was thinking of making out with John. He’d probably be really soft and sweet, but maybe, and gosh, Roger really hoped that it was like that, John would be dominant and harsh, pressing him against the wall. Roger’s face turned even brighter red, and he felt his already very tight trousers tighten even more. He blinked several times, trying to stop thinking about kissing John, and failing miserably.  
The other man just smiled to himself and leaned back, long hair falling over his eyes ever so slightly. He was feeling somewhat proud of himself for making Roger look so flustered by him doing something as simple as lighting a cigarette. He had seen the way the drummer had looked at him earlier when changing, eyes darting to him and away again, looking as if he was scolding himself for looking at another man. And now he was frozen after them getting so closely together, face bright red and a noticeable bulge in his trousers. John made a small noise in the back of his throat at the sight, and immediately regretted it as it seemed to have shaken Roger out of his trance.  
“Thanks.” Roger mumbled softly, earning a slight nod and half a smile from John.  
“You’re welcome.” John replied quietly, as he slid past him to go back inside, making a point of brushing against Roger, and making sure he looked deeply into the other man’s eyes as he passed. He could almost feel the drummers stare burning on himself as he walked through the door. Inside, John smiled to himself, heart beating so fast he thought he might explode.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More blushing, and they finally do something.

Roger just couldn't help himself. He couldn't stop his eyes from wandering over to John, especially when the other man was concentrating hard on something, his tongue poking out from between his lips. Every time he looked at him he had the intense urge to just get as close to him as they were before, and every time he had to force himself not to get up and pepper John's beautiful face in kisses.  
The drummer had now gotten a bit more comfortable with his very obvious attraction to John, partly because he kept telling himself he wasn't gay, no, it was just John. Still, John was his friend and bandmate, which was why he was still holding himself back so very forcefully.  
He felt a finger poke him in the ribs harshly, making him jerk. "Now Roger, if you're done making heart eyes at John, can we finally get to playing?" Brian said, sounding quite annoyed. He had come to stand beside Roger on the drum riser, grinning down at him. The blonde's cheeks started burning and he nodded quickly. "'Course!" He twirled his drum sticks and pretended that his face wasn't bright red or that John wasn't smiling softly at him. Freddie clapped his hands together, and then they started playing. Roger kept looking over at John, who was bouncing in his spot. As the younger man looked up and straight into Roger's eyes, he promptly missed a beat. The drummer cursed under his breath, making John smile.  
Their rehearsal didn't improve much after that, John shooting more and more looks at Roger, dancing towards him and once even rolling his hips ever so slightly, distracting the drummer to the point that the others had noticed him messing up. "Alright, darlings, let's stop for today!" Roger sighed, relieved, and got up from behind his drum kit, grabbing his jacket from the chair he'd thrown it on earlier. "I'm waiting outside, smoke." He mumbled, and left. Freddie smiled to himself, watching John as he hurriedly packed his things. The young man then turned to follow Roger outside. "Do just kiss him darling, please!" He heard their singer call from behind him, followed by a "So we can just play properly again, please!" from Brian.  
John blushed hard, and he felt himself getting jittery at the thought of maybe kissing Roger. He passed through the doors, smiling at Roger and standing next to him. John lit a cigarette for himself and inhaled deeply, trying to calm his nerves a bit.  
They stood in silence, neither of them daring to say anything. After Roger had finished his cigarette and dropped it into the ashtray, he finally spoke. "Sorry for messing up so much earlier..." he began, shuffling his feet. "Roger, it's alr-" "...but I couldn't help it because you were distracting me so bloody much." He spoke quickly, almost as if he couldn't stop the words from spilling from his lips. John smiled, blush high on his cheeks. "Oh?"  
In that moment, John looked just so perfect that Roger could've cried. His high cheekbones were tinged with the sweetest blush, brown hair falling over his face ever so slightly, blinking at him slowly. "Oh goddamnit Deaky." The older man sighed, and ran his fingers over John's cheek. The bassist smiled at him and leaned close, close enough that Roger could feel his breath on his lips. They remained like that for a second, until John whispered "Just fucking kiss me already Rog."   
and that was it for him. Roger leaned forward, pressing their lips together softly, but with an urgency behind it. John seemed to melt into his touch, his breath hitching as they touched. Roger slid his arms around the younger man's waist, pulling him close, while John wrapped his arms around him as well, careful not to burn him with his still lit cigarette. John's heart was beating so fast it threatened to burst out of his chest. They both were smiling into the kiss, Roger softly running his tongue over John's bottom lip. He opened his mouth ever so slightly, and a soft whimper escaped him as their tongues touched.  
Their kiss seemed to last forever, but at the same time ended way too soon as they broke apart, gasping for air. Roger was grinning as wide as he possibly could, feeling as if all the weight of feeling bad for liking John had been lifted off his shoulders, as if everything had fallen into place. John was running his fingers over his own lips, almost as if he couldn't believe what had happened.  
Suddenly, they heard someone wolf-whistling. Freddie and Brian were leaning out of the window, smiling at them and clapping. "Took you long enough!" Brian said, laughing. Roger shot them a glare and raised his hand in a quick "up yours", then turned to press a short kiss to John's lips again. He felt as if he was floating, and he never wanted to come down again. John smiled and took his hand, before taking another drag of his almost finished cigarette. He felt as if he never wanted to let his hand go again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading once again!  
> Also, time-wise I'm imagining them in the very early days of Queen! (I know John didn't smoke back then but for the sake of the story, he does now.)


	3. Chapter 3

They still hadn't talked about what was going on. Even though their hands were practically glued together now, they haven't had a talk about how they felt, or if they were going to be exclusive. But they both had the feeling that it wasn't necessary, that it was just good the way it was.

Recently, Roger had been bouncing around more than usual, turning into a ball of energy out of sheer happiness, then ended up crashing on John's shoulder, smiling like he owned the world. John was calm as always, but any time they were close, his fingers crept over to the drummers', taking his hand. Even though he wasn't usually a very touchy person, he always had the feeling he needed to at least touch Roger a little bit, making sure he was there. 

Brian and Freddie found there behavior very endearing, but more than a little annoying to say the least. Yes it was sweet that their friends had finally realized that they definitely should be together, but them acting like lovesick fools constantly was getting on their nerves. Freddie kept pestering Roger about if they had done anything sexual yet, which usually resulted in the drummer blushing intensely, yet not answering ever. Which told the singer that they hadn't, because Roger would have definitely answered if anything would have happened...

One night, the almost couple found themselves stumbling home together after a gig, having drunk just a little too much afterwards. John had been sent into a fit of giggles by Roger wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, and hadn't recovered for a good few minutes, while the drummer fumbled with the keys to his flat.  
He finally managed to open the door and kicked his shoes off, while John stumbled in behind him, clumsy on his platforms. He bent down to unlace his shoes, and Roger promptly smacked his arse, like the true gentleman he was. It almost sent John flying forward, giggling again, but Roger caught and steadied him. John stepped out of his shoes, immediately shrinking a few inches, yet the drummer still had to crane his neck upwards to press their lips together. John grabbed him by the lapels of his jacket, pulling him closer. 

"Bed?" Roger mumbled after long minutes of heated kisses. The long haired bassist nodded, and let himself be pulled through Roger's quite messy flat, towards his bedroom. They fell onto the bed together, and immediately, Rog swung himself on top of John to kiss him deeply. The younger man moaned softly into the kiss, his hips bucking up ever so slightly. Roger ran his hands over John's chest, quickly tugging the buttons of his shirt open, eager to touch more skin. John was incredibly responsive underneath him, panting softly and blushing all the way down to his chest, even letting out a loud gasp as Roger flicked a fingernail against his nipple.  
"Please, Rog..." he breathed out. "Fuck. John, you're so damn pretty..." Roger mumbled, making John moan loudly. "Please, John, can I?" Roger asked, hands running over the waistband of the younger man's trousers. He nodded eagerly, soft please spilling from his lips. Roger made quick work of his trousers and underwear, then threw his own shirt off the bed.  
He wrapped a hand around John's cock, quite clumsily, and started pumping. He kissed the bassist again, feeling him moan into his mouth. "Wait...can I suck you off?" Roger asked, sounding a bit nervous. "Fuck, Rog, please, yes...." Roger nodded and crawled down a bit. As he sucked on the tip, which made John moan loudly, he started wondering if he was even going to be able to fit all of it into his mouth. He didn't have much experience, and by that he meant he had done it exactly once before, but there was nothing he wanted more than have his mouth stuffed full with John at this very moment. 

So he tried, taking as much of John's cock into his mouth as he could, until his nose bumped against the soft brown thatch of pubic hair at the base of his dick. He spluttered and pulled off a bit again, but trying again as soon as he caught his breath. "Fuck, Roger, you're so fucking good, please don't stop, please Rog..." John was weaving his hands into the blonde's long hair, pulling ever so slightly to keep Roger on himself. Roger hummed, making John moan loudly. "Please, Rog, I'm so close." He tried to warn him, but the drummer refused to pull off and sped up his movements. John's hips stuttered, and seconds later the older man's mouth was filling with John's hot cum. He swallowed, thinking the taste was definitely not that bad. He pulled off of him, licked him clean with little kitten licks. 

"Kiss me?" John asked, voice small and shaky. Roger obeyed immediately, coming up to kiss John deeply. He moaned as he realized that the other man could probably taste himself on his tongue. Suddenly, John's hand with his long, thick fingers wrapped around his cock and wanked him off quickly. Roger would have almost been embarrassed on how fast he came, if he wasn't for how drunk he was on alcohol and on John. As he came over his stomach and John's hand, he gasped the other man's name. Then, the younger man lifted his hand and licked Rog's cum off of it, making Roger groan. "Fuck, John!"  
He just got a devilish grin as a response. John reached over to the nightstand for the pack of cigarettes he had seen there earlier. He lit two, one for Roger and one for himself, then handed one over. 

"I like this." He mumbled after taking a drag and laying his head on the blonde's bare chest. "Me too." They fell asleep like that, naked, sticky, and utterly content.

**Author's Note:**

> Also I was inspired to do this cause a) I just had to imagine John lighting a cigarette in that way and b) in my dialect we call it a "tschickfick" aka a cigarette fuck ....how very appropriate!
> 
> Always happy about kudos and comments! Maybe leave some prompts for future chapters?


End file.
